The Lying Game Saga continues
by ama le storie
Summary: What happens when lies that were buried for so many years start to resurface? Emma and Sutton can trust nobody because apparently somebody always seems to be watching them.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you guys like it. I have been watching the lying game on abc family and I am falling in love with it and can't wait until the saga continues. This is what I think will happen on the next episodes of the t.v series to come. If you review, I would greatly appreciative it. **

Emma's POV:

"Travis, what are you doing here?"He smiled a sly grin that would make anyone shudder.

"So you have twin, what did you do to her? Murder her?"He said advancing towards me.

"Keep away from me Travis I mean it," I warned my foster brother.

"You still haven't changed a bit have you?" he said. Travis flopped down on Sutton's bed. He looked so wrong among all the pillows and the neatly tucked in blanket. My whole body was shaking.

"What do want?" I sneered trying not to let my fear show through.

"Good to see you to sis" he replied. I flashed him a sarcastic smile. I glanced nervously at the door, what if Sutton's parents came home, and where were they anyways I thought to myself. "It is such a nice place, you know I don't blame you for coming and bumming off these people."

"I am not 'bumming off these people' I am helping out my sister. Not that you deserve any explanation" I exclaimed. Just than I heard the door slam shut.

"Sutton we're home, where are you?" asked the familiar voice of Ted. I panicked.

"Go, quick! Out the side window" I said practically shoving Travis out the side window.

"I am leaving now but i'm not done with you yet" replied Travis. I rolled my eyes but deep down it terrified me. I turned around just as Ted and Kristin or otherwise referred to as mom and dad opened the door.

"Hey, what's up? Where were you guys I was starting to get worried," I said- my face probably flushed.

"Family talk in the living room now!" said Ted angrily.

Laurel's POV:

The situation was completely unfair, not to mention totally embarrassing! The night was supposed to be special and then my parents have to come and ruin it by walking in on Justin and I sleeping together. I was in way to deep. How could I ever explain this to my parents without giving away the Justin Secret? I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"We need to talk about certain rules," said my dad.

"Dad come on it's not like I didn't know what I was doing!" I exclaimed.

"Laurel we are just concerned about your safety. I mean what were you two doing in that abandoned house. Maybe it was romantic to you but who knows what kind of people could be lurking in a place like that!"

"Did you know about Laurel's plan with Justin?" asked Ted to Sutton. We both answered at the same time. "she didn't know," I answered, but Sutton answered "I did know". I still couldn't figure out why Sutton had all of a sudden changed but for whatever reason I like it and hoped it would stay that that.

"look I trust Laurel and I think that you guys should to, and Laurel maybe it's time you told them about Justin," said Sutton. She was right. I took a deep breath.

"Justin's parents both died when he was younger and the foster parents that he was assigned to already had enough child to deal with. The only way Justin could afford college is if he won a scholar ship. He is really talented at golf as you know dad. The high school he was attending didn't even have a golf team but here they have one of the best. Please you have to understand, getting the scholarship means everything to him and if we don't keep it a secret that he is living by himself, they will send him back. I believe in him and he only needs to keep it up for two more years," I said. My parents sat there in shock. My dad just took a deep breath.

"I think Laurel is right, we should help Justin. If he could get a scholar ship then I don't think we should take that away from him," said Sutton. I smiled at her appreciatively.

"What I think is that your dad and I need some time to think things through. This is a big deal. You girls should get to bed it's late and we can discuss things more in the morning," said mom. Sutton and I both got up to leave.

"One more thing. Is Justin pressuring you in any way? There was no funny business tonight correct?" asking my dad.

"Dad of course not. I told you already nothing happened," I said. As I got up to leave I couldn't help but feel guilty. The truth was, as of last night I was no longer a virgin, but I was scared to tell my dad for I didn't want to give my dad any other reason to dislike Justin.

Sutton's POV:

How could this be happening to me? First of all I gave everything to Emma. I gave her my whole life and what did I get for it? I am being sent to Los Vagus! The one plus is that I found and met our real birthmother. God I have a million questions for her. Mainly though who told her emma died in a fire? Why did she have to scream? Things just keep on getting worse and worse, but I know one thing, and that is I have to find a way to get my mom talk to me more. How the heck am I suppose to get in touch with Emma now? Another thing that really pisses me off is that here I am giving my life to Emma who by the way is totally ruining everything and she steals my boyfriend. I know as soon as I get back that Ethan is going to be mine again. He just has to realize what he has been missing. In terms of Thayer, that was a huge mistake. I don't even really like him, I mean I don't really, do I? Of course I don't, that was-well that was just to make Ethan jealous right?

Emma's POV:

The next morning I still felt jumpy, afraid that Travis might make an unwelcome appearance again.

"Hey,"said a voice. I jumped.

"Oh it's just you," I said relieved to see Thayer.

"I looked into my fathers cell phone records and as it turns out I found he made several calls to a mental facility," said Thayer.

"A mental facility? Why would your dad be calling a mental facility?" I asked.

"I don't know but somehow I think it relates to you," replied Thayer.

"I wish that Eduardo hadn't gone into a coma," I said sighing. Why could we never get a break. " Have you heard from Sutton lately? She hasn't video chatted in awhile. I mean I know she's mad but finding our birthmother is important to her," I said looking at Thayer hopefully.

"Don't look at me, she was mad at me last time I heard from her. But what I do know is that she was still searching. I gave her a bunch of papers that I found from a trash bin that hopefully related to her birthmother. I wonder if one of those did end up giving her a clue," said Thayer.

Alec's POV:

"We are sending her back to Los Vagus just like you requested,"

"Good that should give us more time but you still have to be careful," I said to the women at the facility. " If the plan should go wrong do you know how much you put at stake?" I exclaimed.

"I know" the women replied. I hung up with her to find Derek coming my way. "what do you have for me?" I asked looking around to make sure we were not spotted, although I made sure to pick a spot that desolate.

" I was talking to Char the other day and she asked me why you would be calling me. I don't know how she knew this," said Derek. I nodded, so my phone calls were being monitored. I had to be more careful.

"Do you know who could have told Char that you were calling me?" asked Derek.

"That is for me to worry about, right now I need you to go and find out anything else you can," I said. In the back of my mind though I had a pretty good idea of who might be monitoring my phone calls, and I assure you they won't get away with it.

Emma's POV:

Today I decided to take a new jogging path. I was just about to start running again when I spotted Alec and Derek? Derek, wait why was he talking to Alec? I watched as they talked- from where I was standing it was too far to hear anything. Soon Derek left and Alec stood alone. His eyes met mine which made my whole body go ridged. I smiled and waved before darting back to a fast paced jog towards home, but as I was running I still felt Alec's eyes glaring on my back. I swear something about Alec just gives me the creeps.

**What do you think Alec is going to do to Emma? Do you think he knows about the switch, and who do you think told Emma's mom that she died in a fire?... **


End file.
